Curious Mistakes
by Snooglez
Summary: While Mirana is away taking care of business, Alice decides to fool around with her Queen's mystical ingredients that brings along strange effects. Mirana/Alice FEMSLASH.


Chapter 1: When The Queen's Away…

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. I just use them to do my awfully dirty deeds.

Rating: M for sexual themes.

Pairing: Alice/Mirana

AN: Malice. All the kewl kids are doing it. Me being a member of that population I figured so should I. Ha. The story itself is super saccharin in the beginning, a tad angsty in the middle, and very naughty at the end. It's a hack at a kink meme request I came across on one of those dirty little boards that I took inspiration from. I'm going to write 2 endings: A censored one to keep within 's rules and a NC-17 one that I'll end up posting elsewhere (no clue where as of yet).

Please enjoy. Hope you like it.

* * *

Alice's forearms spread out onto the balcony overlooking the beautifully vast terrain of Underland. The wind pleasantly licked over her wavy golden mane, her chest slowly rising beneath the blue robe as she inhaled the invisible wafting energy. She leant her weight onto the edge, dauntless eyes drinking in every sight available.

It was truly majestic, her home.

Even in all her travels among Aboveland, nothing ever came close to emulating a mile of these amazing lands.

The sun set post high in the sky as indication of noon for the inhabitants below it.

On cue, two porcelain arms entrap her tiny frame from behind, pulling her tight against a warm body. She sighed into the gentle embrace allowing her shoulders to fall lax.

"I do wish you would join me at lunch, love." Mirana murmured sweetly against the bare skin of Alice's neck, finishing with a kiss on the space just below her ear.

The younger girl felt a shiver shimmy up her spine. "Mm… however it is only your body that will ever fully sate me." Alice cleverly returned with a devilish smile. She rested the back of her head onto Mirana's shoulder.

A period of 3 years had passed since she slayed the Jabberwocky. Alice took the time to tie loose ends on the surface of Aboveland, before hurrying back to the magical land to fully declare her love for the woman. The last six months entailed the two avidly exploring their new relationship. By now, it was easily said that each knew just how the other ticked.

Alice turned herself around in the hold, gliding a hand to settle just at the small of Mirana's back.

"Oh is this so?" Mirana asked, her dark brow taking an inquisitive arch. Long fingers matched the curve of the blonde's jaw line, thumb tenderly caressing her bottom lip. Her dear Alice had developed a ravenous appetite for their love making, spending many a sleepless night leaving her body beyond the thresholds of spent and aching.

A blush tickled her cheeks at the reverie.

"I could take you here, right here on the balcony…" Her languid whisper trailed off as her lips connected with her Queen's neck, sucking the pale flesh. The reward was a low sensual moan. Mirana swore she could feel Alice's throaty tone tune an unseen nerve between her thighs, causing an involuntary act of squeezing them together beneath her dress.

Nimble fingers weaved through golden silk, her velvety dark eyes fluttering to a close. "A-Alice…" She whimpered, slightly tilting her head to give the girl further access. Alas, there was so much work to be done today as Queen and here her lover was once again cunningly seducing her into doing the absolute reverse.

Nivens grew weary of her various tardies for important meetings and functions, both guilty parties presenting themselves much later radiating an energetic glow that would put only the brightest star in the sky to shame. His scolding lectures of reiterating the points of what exactly is expected of a Queen earned a series of eye rolling from her, afterwards apologetically directing a kiss onto his furry forehead as if to amend the situation.

A warm tongue rolled a heated path from the corner of her jaw to her ear. "I want your scream to echo all over Underland." Alice whispered huskily, teeth deliberately snagging the lobe.

She felt the woman shudder in her arms, and she tilted back just in time to watch her Queen's pupils dilate with a quick flash of lust. "Alice! You've become so forward these days." Mirana's quivering voice shot out. The woman was now entirely flustered. Her hand pressed lightly on the girl's chest in efforts to put a slow to her sexually crippling ministrations.

Alice's satisfied chuckle flew through the air. "I'm only fooling. Well, maybe not much so. It's merely a fantasy." She beamed with an impish smile.

Mirana's gaze aimed to the ledge of the balcony that sat behind Alice, her mind delicately painting a portrait of her lover pinning her to the ground to savor every inch of creamy white skin. Her head shook gently side to side as if to clear it from the lustful vision.

Hands quickly doted about the pearly buttons of Alice's top to keep her mind off "things".

"Well even so, McTwisp would have my head. We must entertain our guests. Lunch is being served, and afterwards I have a meeting in Crowaus. There's been a dispute over the fairies that keep raiding the area." She regrettably informed.

Alice nodded. Though she loathed Mirana had to part even if for a few hours, this magnificent woman had royal duties to fulfill. Her Queen had been gracious enough to allow herself to be sexually swindled out of a number of events to tend to them at a later date, however lines must be drawn.

Challenging to confess directly, her Champion brought upon a near childish aura about her since her stay in Marmoreal. Mirana was bound by happiness, completed by giggling and almost always whisked away by Alice's grip, only to have her need shamelessly relished in multiple areas within the castle.

Any room shying from public eyesight would do, her gentle cries occasionally alerting a passerby to investigate the quarters, prompting them to bashfully hide inside the sanctity of a nearby closets. It wasn't behavior that would ever befit a woman of utmost royalty, but who's to care? Not she. Alice freed her from such suffocating restraints that tethered her to this world.

Although thoroughly enjoying ruling over Underland, she longed to squander every slipping second with her beautiful Champion that accompanied the selfish nature of being in love.

Indeed, Alice had altered her personality with ease and she adored every second.

Mirana leaned down to capture her lover's lips that now diminished into a pout. "I'll be back before you know." She confirmed with a distinct twinkle of love swirling in her hazel irises.

Alice sweetly nuzzled her Queen's cheek. "I'll always be waiting."

...

Lunch drew to an end and afterwards the Queen courteously dismissed their company. She delivered a chaste kiss upon Alice's lips before gracefully mounting her ivory steed and galloping off, armed with a small unit of soldiers to south of Marmoreal where the land of Crowaus resided.

Alice's longing gaze carried on watching Mirana and her troops vanish into the distance.

What to do while her Queen was away?

...

Alice lay on her back sprawled about the plush mattress of the bed they shared. She'd already eaten choosing to dine privately; one of the maidens serving her dinner inside the confines of the bedroom. A sigh breached her lips in chastisement of her incredibly numbing boredom.

A list of her earlier events took a list form in her thoughts.

Under sly persuasion, Mallymkun had convinced her to rob the castle pantry to retrieve some of her favorite cheese. She entertained the dormouse's request, tip toeing out with bits of it spilling over her arms. She then proceeded to build a pitifully structured small scale replica entirely out of cheese for her. Mally's beady eyes marveled at it, later the hiccupping rodent passing out within it donning an awfully painful protruding stomach.

She walked the grassy groves of the gardens and had a brief chat with the tall flowers. They heatedly discussed with her the hardships of being a plant, after a run in with a gang of bees that tried at pollinating them that early morning.

Returning to the castle she was greeted with the swish of a purple furred tail tickling her cheeks when rounding a corner of the corridors. Chessur of course idly hovered through the air simply asking if she would join him for tea. Alice obliged, at the table watching his lavender paw pick up the porcelain pot containing the cream and pouring a substantial amount into the darkened liquid.

It allowed Alice to smile warmly at the irony.

The feline's wild emerald eyes danced with excitement as he spoke of the Hatter finally agreeing to construct him a hat of great similarity of Tarrant's own beloved high top accessory. Alice decided it was only fair considering Chessur had developed such an unhealthy attachment to something was wasn't even his.

After tea she spent sometime in the courtyard, Bayard's pups playfully chasing her around glorious fountains and statues. She rolled around in the lush grass and they all piled on top of her, lapping at any and everything their noses came into contact with.

She remained busy enough to quickly pass the time well into seven at night, but what to do now?

She could sleep, however she was far from tired. In fact she was still thriving with trapped energy. A trip to the castle's literary collection could possibly do her some good, but she didn't think her attention would be held long enough.

"Hmm… book." She thought aloud into the hollowed chamber.

Akin to a camera lens, her mind instantly zoomed in tenfold on the visual memory of Mirana's book of potion recipes. Who knows maybe she could do some conjuring of her own, maybe concoct a potion her lover would be proud of. Either way it leant, her probing mind desired to take a look.

She suddenly sat up on the edge of the bed, pushing herself off and set a brisk pace for the door. The White Queen's subordinates sparsely populated the public halls, mostly securing themselves to their proper rooms perhaps preparing a bath or dedicating themselves to a good read or what have you. It meant for an advantage since she would need all the privacy she could get.

Alice sneakily entered the kitchen that preserved the strange bottles and encased wonders displayed on one if its countertops.

A flip of glee marked her heart and she spun around, fingers winding around the curvy brass handles to bring the two doors to a close.

She flipped the lock, not trusting that someone wouldn't disturb her. Since technically Mirana hadn't spoke on Alice not being allowed to dawdle within the realms of the alchemy station, the wavy blonde figured as long as she took precautions (whatever this meant), she would be fine.

"Potion book. Where would she keep it?" Alice wondered under a concentrating brow, head bobbing in and out of various spaces, corners, and cabinets before her.

Her wandering hazel irises hawk eyed the cabinet door just below the countertop that held the ingredients. "Oh of course Alice."

In all her excitement she nearly ripped the small compartment door off its hinges as she looked inside catching sight of the slightly rough textured cover. She pulled the weighty book from its home, it creating a dull thud when she flopped it onto the counter. Probing fingertips admirably stroked the roughen plains of the leathery black cover.

Its title was marked in a striking golden italic font creating a sparkly glint that beckoned her evilly.

She placed the bend of her thumb on the corner and flipped it open, a multitude of text and bizarre illustrations filling her view. Skimming through seemingly endless age mottled pages she pulled out a bowl and began a quest of pure experimentation.

A silly grin folded her lips as she emulated what her Queen had done repeatedly, her meddling fingers eagerly dipping into jars to apply sprinkles of this, a daub of that… a pinch of this, a glob of that.

She transformed things: turning a spoon into a snake, and a salt shaker into a writhing tail of some unknown creature. She even modified the molecular structure of a saucer, it changing from porcelain hard to a flapping rubbery disc.

Now she worked to concoct something different, something amazing.

Something brilliant that would out do all she'd done beforehand.

"A puff of frog whispers…" Alice read aloud. Her eyes honed in on a vial that captured a green mist. She brought the item closer in view for inspection watching the lime colored fog swirl inside the tube. Her thumb popped off the lid, lips pursing as she blew some of it into the brew.

The unstable red liquid sputtered and hissed in reaction, violently rattling the bowl that held it on the table. Alice swallowed thickly in alarm, cautiously stepping backwards a few feet, heeding the display as an ominous sign of possible combustion.

A breath of relief came when the potion abruptly ceased its troubled bubbling.

The incident failed to scathe her conscious though, she boldly stepping up again and continuing her activities.

A few hours passed and uncannily enough there hadn't been a soul that disturbed the locked kitchen doors. The fleeting time went unnoticed, Alice too engrossed in her endeavors of fervent mixing, reading, and adding ingredients to care.

...

Sometime around nine Mirana arrived back in Marmoreal feeling exhausted from the hour long trip it took to return. She could feel the onset of a headache begin to nestle in, remnants of intense debate that took place still fresh in her mind. A treaty needed to be written immediately under realization that the reason for all the fuss was simply because the residents of Crowaus had a terrible case of xenophobia.

Such distasteful behavior and she wouldn't allow in her kingdom.

The Queen figured she would start on the task tomorrow, she was so very tired. She made her way through the courtyard and into the castle in search of her Champion. Her heart swelled at the thought of being mere seconds away from feeling her lips once again. The girl was a godsend at melting away any and every nagging frustration.

The door to their room thrust open, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of Alice. The bed's snowy sheets were faintly tussled, cluing Mirana that she were laying in it. Clearly disheartened by her lover's absence, she set out again down the dimly lit halls.

During her journey she ran into one of her maidens.

"My Queen." Zurulia bowed her head in due respect. The woman was making her way to her own quarters to set for bed.

Brows furled, Mirana's drifting eyes strayed behind the woman standing in front of her in assumption she might catch sight of the gorgeous blonde trailing the halls. Her hands instinctively rose shoulder height, fingers twiddling together in attempt to placate the case of nerves teasing her mind.

"Have you seen Alice? Rarely ever does she just wander about this late alone."

Zurulia shook head, the beautiful mass of silver curls trembling along with it. "The last time I seen her she was in the courtyard playing with Bayard's puppies. Although, that was a bit earlier in the afternoon I'm afraid."

Mirana placed the knuckle of her index finger to her bottom lip, sinking deep in thought.

"Have you checked the kitchen? She has been hanging around the pantry a lot today."

A pleasing smile curved Mirana's lips. She would surely begin her search there. "Thank you Zurulia."

She bestowed a bow once more before Mirana legs found quicken pace coming up to the castle's kitchen doors. The sight provoked the remembrance of Thackery in all his ill madness ripping the handles clean off the shiny entrance. The fit occurred right after he painted the walls with a sauce that he failed to get the taste correct. After a good scolding, she ordered for them to be fixed as they were now however the mechanics of inside the locks remained untouched until the locksmith returned from holiday.

From inside the kitchen Alice heard the click of the door opening and felt her stomach spoil in a bout of nerves. A gasp ripped from her throat and the full shaker of worm fat came tumbling down from her clumsy grip landing with an ungraceful plop into the bowl of red.

Both Alice and Mirana watched the horrors unfold as the magical soup reacted instantly, sizzling and swirling, sending vicious tremors through the container that held it. Leaving no time to run and duck for cover the bowl jumped right from the table and tipped over, spilling its continents all the over Alice's lap.

She squeaked and awkwardly leapt from her stool, hand rapidly brushing over the stained material. The liquid even still seeped into the fabric.

"Oh no." She gulped feebly. Her eyes carefully plotted a line from her tainted pants…to her feet… to the floor, trailing the ways up Mirana's pouf of a dress to the pallid face that held the darken eyes now boring searing holes right through her.

"Alice." Mirana bit out firmly, her fist clenched at her sides.

Alice felt like she just drunk all the pishalver Underland had to offer under her Queen's wildly seething gaze. Her throat went unbelievably dry. "Yes?" She croaked weakly.

Mirana closed her eyes to strive to regain a sense of calm. When she reopened them she took a look around her table. It was truly a mess. Empty and cracked bottles, various precious ingredients strewn about, it was all too much to handle.

A pang of anger took an evil vice to her soul. Not even the piteous expression that smothered Alice's features could halt what tumbled from her mouth.

"I'm away for merely an afternoon and I come back to find you meddling about my personal things like some… some insubordinate infantile?" Mirana's voice shook with a fiery quill of wrath.

Her last words flew like an arrow from a bow, piercing Alice straight through the heart. She flinched visibly. She'd never seen Mirana so infuriated before, and she didn't like one bit that its first had come along with her being at the brunt of it.

Shameful tears whirled within her eyelids, rendering her vision blurred and warped making Mirana appear before her as a whitish smeared glob. At least she could no longer see the fury bathing her eyes. She blinked, the tears creating union with gravity and fleeing down her reddened cheeks.

She nodded in disbelief. "A child am I Mirana?" Alice challenged snidely, roughly brushing the salty liquid from her face with the sleeve of her robe.

Mirana blinked a couple times, her fuming demeanor stunted by sight of tears and the twinge of hurt laced within her lover's wavering tone. Realizing the sting of her chosen words her mouth drew slack struggling to say something, anything to undo the damage.

"Alice I di-"

"Don't, you've said enough." The younger woman pushed out. She breezed towards the doorway behind her Queen, whisking right past her. "I'll be in the gardens. Don't you dare come to find me."

...

**To be continued! R&R Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
